<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning of Fear by Neo_New_Goomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213796">The Meaning of Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy'>Neo_New_Goomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my yugioh crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>The follow up to this chapter will be posted later, I promise. ;P</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo/Penny Polendina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my yugioh crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, if we can get the power back on in the Duel Field control room, we can monitor everyone’s status.” I chuckle. “Yusei, that’s genius! All we have to do is turn on the emergency generator and we’re good to go.” We’re just about to make it through the door when a familiar, sarcastic voice rings out behind us.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t Garbage Boy and the Loser Brigade. Tell me, how does it feel to be on the losing team?” “Ugh, it’s Torchwick and Neo. Don’t those two ever give up?” Neo winks at Yusei, then blows me a raspberry. Roman, on the other hand, is more eloquent. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Loser Brigade. I may be on the winning side, but that doesn’t mean I have any clue as to what’s going on. The curtain has risen on this show of ours. No matter the conclusion, it cannot fall before the end. Remember this... Villainy has its own sense of style. So come how- Play my foil to the last, <em>heroes.</em>” “Fine by me! I’ve been waiting to wipe that smug look off your face for a long time!” Before Yusei and I can engage the two crooks, another pair runs in and confronts them. “Yusei, Riley, you two go on ahead. I’ve got a score to settle with Torchwick!” “Well, well, well! I was wondering when we’d get our rematch, Little Red. And your new friend, apparently. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The follow up to this chapter will be posted later, I promise. ;P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bare Your Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuki, thank goodness we found you! We need to get to Ozpin’s office right now! Cinder Fall is trying to-” I stop in my tracks. Yuki is propped against the wall, heavily bleeding from her left hand. Standing with his massive chainsaw sword to her throat is Adam Taurus’s right-hand man. “I don’t think so. I was told to wait here and defeat anyone who would try to enter this room. Brother Adam gave me this order, and I will not fail him.” Maybe I shouldn’t be antagonizing him further, but seeing a defenseless girl beaten like that made my blood boil. “Oh yeah? If Adam Taurus is so powerful, why isn’t he risking HIS rear end by guarding the doors himself?” “He has other, more pressing matters. This girl isn’t the only deserter here at Beacon, and poor, naïve Yuki Taylor was a warm-up act for what he’s got in store for Blake Belladonna. With <em>her</em>, it’s personal business.” I’m feeling nauseous, and it’s not just because of all the running I did. “Jaden, I’ll hold this guy off. You go help Ozpin and Pyrrha.”</p>
<p>Lieutenant LP: 4000</p>
<p>Riley LP: 4000</p>
<p>“I’ll go first! I’ll start by activating Token Herding! This spell card summons two Sheep Tokens to my field! Next, by tributing my two tokens, I call forth a creature of legends! I Tribute Summon King Beast Barbaros! Now then, I’ll set these two cards and end my turn.” {Level 8 / EARTH / Beast-Warrior / 3000 ATK / 1200 DEF} I gulp as the Lieutenant’s mighty monster roars. “That’s one big kitty. Too bad he’s about to be declawed! I draw! From my hand, I activate Polymerization! With it, I combine Ancient Gear Frame, Ancient Gear Gadget, Ancient Gear Soldier, and Ancient Gear Beast! I Fusion Summon! Join us, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!” {Level 10 / DARK / Machine / Fusion / 4500 ATK / 3000 DEF} A weird thought occurs to me. Normally, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant is taller than most skyscrapers, but here, it’s only slightly bigger than the Lieutenant’s monster. I guess the hard-light projections change size depending on if we’re in a tight space. “You think that big bucket of bolts will be enough to stop me? I activate my trap, Intrigue Shield! This equips onto Barbaros and protects him from being destroyed by battle! In addition, I don’t take any damage when he battles!” Crud. Even though Chaos Ancient Gear Giant stops my opponent from activating card effects during battle, it doesn’t affect cards that are already activated, meaning I can’t just ignore it like I usually do when I use Giant. “I’ll end my turn there. Go ahead, try to take me down now.” “Oh, with pleasure! I draw! I activate my second face-down card, Scapegoat! This card gives me four Sheep Tokens that I can now use to Link Summon! Use your mastery of the skies to lay waste to all! I Link Summon Tribrigade Shrike the Wicked Wings!” {L-4 / DARK / Winged-Beast / Link / 3000 ATK} “And when this feathered fiend is Special Summoned, I get to banish one card on the field, so say goodbye to Barbaros. But he’s got a parting gift, thanks to my Spell Card, Revolution of the White Fang! When a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast type monster is destroyed or banished, I can gift its attack points to another monster I control!” {ATK 3000 -&gt; 6000} “Now, Shrike the Wicked Wings, blast Riley’s Chaos Ancient Gear Giant into molten scrap! Sky Shredding Strike!” [Riley LP: 4000 -&gt; 2500] I fan the smoke away, coughing. “You’ve got a lot of nerve, buddy.” “That’s enough damage for one turn. Your move, unless you want to quit now.” {ATK 6000 -&gt; 3000} I scowl. “I’m a lot of things, but a quitter isn’t one of them! I draw! From my hand, I activate Ancient Gear Recycling Plant! If the required Fusion Materials are in my graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster! Welcome back Chaos Ancient Gear Giant! And since your Revolution only lasted one turn, my Giant is now stronger than your Shrike! Swat that pigeon out of the sky with Crush of Darkness!” [Lieutenant LP: 4000 -&gt; 2500] “Not so funny when it happens to you, huh?” The Lieutenant sneers. “Actually, it is funny. Because you destroyed Shrike the Wicked Wings, I get to add a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast to my hand with a Level equal to or lower than the combined Levels of my banished monsters, meaning I get to bring back an old friend of yours, King Beast Barbaros!” “Let the records state that I hate you. I end my turn.” “And I draw! By banishing Revolution of the White Fang, I get to draw two cards! And wouldn’t you know it? I drew Super Polymerization, which lets me Fusion Summon using monsters you control! All I have to do is discard one card, and I can combine your Chaos Ancient Gear Giant with my Fallen of Albaz to Fusion Summon Stigmavore Dragon Brigand!” [Level 8 / DARK / Beast / Fusion / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF] “Now, Stigmavore, attack Barclay directly! Anarchy Blast!” “Not so fast! By discarding Swift Scarecrow, your direct attack is negated, and the Battle Phase ends!” I sigh in relief. “You may have bought yourself one more turn, but you’re out of tricks! I end my turn!” “All I need is one more turn. I draw! I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon Ancient Gear Soldier from my graveyard! Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Clockwork Gadget! Now, Level 4 Clockwork Gadget tunes Level 4 Ancient Gear Soldier! Just as nothing can stop the hands of time from marching onwards, you can’t stop the arrival of this beast! Synchro Summon! Level 8 Ancient Gear Clockwork Chimera!” [Level 8 / EARTH / Machine / Synchro / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF] “When my Clockwork Chimera is Synchro Summoned using a Gadget monster as Synchro Material, its attack points double for this turn!” {ATK 2500 -&gt; 5000] “Ancient Gear Clockwork Chimera, attack his Brigand and end this duel! Incinerator Chimera Cannon!” [Lieutenant LP: 2500 -&gt; 0]</p>
<p>DUEL END<br/>WINNER: Riley</p>
<p>The Lieutenant doesn’t stick around. As soon as our Duel Disks shut off their projectors, he bolts down the hallway like a rat fleeing a sinking ship. I run too, but to Yuki’s side. Without the Lieutenant holding her up, she’s slumped to the floor, unconscious. “Oh, no… Yuki, why’d you have to try to be the hero?” I fret to myself about how her injuries would make things more complicated, but I clean and tend to her wounded hand. “It should hold until I get you to the triage center. Come on, you’re safe now.” Well, as safe as anyone can be in a school besieged by Grimm. Hopefully, Jaden got to Ozpin and Pyrrha before Cinder did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>